


Dilaudid

by LithiumDoll



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reception's gotten fuzzy The delicate balance has shifted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilaudid

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Dilaudid by The Mountain Goats  
> Spoilers: s1 and most of s2  
> Thank you: The complete wonderfulness of deathisyourart and glittertine  
> WARNING: This vid has Viewer Discretion Advised written all over it. (Figuratively and literally, it's TVRIP so, uh. Try and ignore that?) It's also got some flashes and fast cuts and may not be suitable to view by anyone, much like the show itself.


End file.
